


Laughing Distraction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus has always been a cautious man.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Laughing Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Severus has always been a cautious man.

Title: Laughing Distraction  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #194: Giggly  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Severus has always been a cautious man.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Laughing Distraction

~

“Moony, you dog!” Sirius crowed. “It’s brilliant! How’d you manage it?”

Remus shot him a glare that said ‘shut up’.

“What? Oh, like anyone else knows about your condition? I meant it in a non-canine way anyway.”

“Keep your voice down!” Remus hissed. “People are looking.”

“Well Snivellus certainly isn’t; look at him, he’s giggling for fuck’s sake. You slipped him a potion!”

Remus glanced over to where Severus, an uncharacteristic smile on his face, was standing, peering suspiciously into his cup even as giggles erupted from his lips. Suddenly, he stumbled.

“I’ll take him to his room,” Remus said.

~

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Why?”

“I slipped him the Laughing Potion, I’d best make sure he’s okay.”

Sirius shrugged, already focussing on something else. “Whatever.”

When Remus reached Severus he was no longer giggly. “Laughing Potion, Lupin? Really?” he said, appearing his normal self.

Remus frowned. “How did you know?”

Severus pulled a bezoar from his mouth. “As if I’d ever attend an inter-House party without this?”

Remus clasped his arm. “Sorry, I had to distract him somehow. Make it look good so I could ‘escort you back to your room’ and ‘make sure you’re okay’.”

Severus smirked, then giggled.

~


End file.
